Natsu Shippuden Z
by Omegadrift98
Summary: Every generation has a hero. Someone who makes history by their actions. Earth's greatest savior was none other than Son Goku, then came the second greatest, Naruto Uzumaki. Now, it is time for the descendant of these two heroes to make his own history. This descendant is Natsu Dragneel. Will he be able to become as legendary as his ancestors? Find out in "Natsu Shippuden Z!"
1. Uzumaki & Uchiha

Omega: All of you guys have been demanding me to update my original story. I understand that you guys love my story, my take on the fearful Titania and her dragon slayer, but still y'all need to understand something. I am still in school. This means that my schedule is 90% full. The 10% of my schedule that is free is used on weekends, holidays, and working on these chapters. I apprentice that you all love my story, but please be reasonable. In the meantime, I've made a new story. This one will be a crossover between Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and Fairy Tail. Natsu will be become the new legendary hero of Earth, after Goku and Naruto. Let's begin the story known as "Natsu Shippuden Z!"

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Uzumaki and Uchiha

"JOSE!" Makarov bellowed while emitting a large amount of magical power "WE'RE HERE FOR VENGENCE FOR WHAT YOUR ACTIONS TOWARDS OUR GUILD AND FRIENDS!" After he was finished, Natsu Dragneel was the first to charge towards their enemies. As he charged towards them, he ignited both his hands in flames. " _ **FIRE DRAGON: WING ATTACK!**_ " Natsu crashed his attack upon the Phantom members, sending them flying in every direction. He then continued to charge, leading his fellow guild members into battle after him. Seeing this, the Phantom Lord wizards decided to retaliate.

A horde of Phantom Lord wizards headed straight for Gray and Cana. " _ **ICE MAKE:**_ " Gray made his usual hand gesture when using spells, letting cold air surround his hands. Then he slammed them into the ground and froze the ground, causing many of the mages to fall flat on their backs. " _ **KNUCKLE!**_ " He then morphed the ice into big human fists which struck the mages and sent them into the air. While they were in the air, Cana jumped into the air with three cards. One had "Lightning" on it and the other two had "Reverse Tower" and "Lovers" on them. " _ **JOLT OF FATE!**_ " By combining the magical power of the three cards, Cana created lightning bolts which struck every Phantom Lord wizard that was airborne due to Gray's attack.

"Nice one, Cana!"

"Thanks, Gray!"

"FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS ARE REAL MEN!" Elfman bellowed as he charged through the Phantom Lord wizards and was sending them flying using his manly fists.

"Come on, Wakaba! We can't let the kids hog all fun the fun." Macao ignited his hands with purple flames then pointed towards his enemies. " _ **PURPLE RAIN!**_ " He then shot the flames like bullets.

"Heh. You're right!" Wakaba turned to face his enemies " _ **SMOKE CRUSH!**_ " He then shot out smoke in the form of many fists towards them and knocked them all out.

Erza was slashing through many hordes of these mages then she jumped into the air. " _ **REQUIP!**_ " A bright light shone from Erza and when it ended, she was in her **Flame Empress Armor**. Erza flew into the air and slashed streams of flames towards the Phantom Lord wizards below.

"HOLY SHIT! FAIRY TAIL'S A LOT STRONGER THAN WE THOUGHT THEY WERE!" A terrified Phantom Lord member frantically spoke.

"How can these fools be this powerful?" Jose questioned. Upon seeing him, Makarov's blood began to boil.

"JOSE!" Makarov bellowed in rage "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" He then enlarged his fist and lunged towards the man. Upon contact with his fist, Jose crashed into the guild walls due to the force of Makarov's punch. As he was beginning to strike him again, Makarov found that he couldn't move. As much as he tried, he just could not move.

"This is pitiful."

Makarov turned around to see who was speaking and as he turned, he was brought face-to-face with an extremely tall and massive man in a green top hat, a green robe, and strangely, a blindfold covering his eyes.

"This is a sorrowful end to such a strong wizard." The man sadly spoke as he opened his opened his hands with his palms in the direction of Makarov " ** _METSU!_** " Using his magic, the man entrapped Makarov in an airspace and began to drain all of his magic.

"AAAAHHHH!" Makarov bellowed in agony to which Natsu heard.

'That sounded like Gramps.' Natsu then ran towards where the scream was coming from. As he got closer, he witnessed Makarov's torture. "GRAMPS!" Natsu full-out sprinted towards the two. He pushed Makarov out of the airspace, but he himself got entrapped in it. "AAAAHHHH!" Natsu screamed as all of his magic was being drained from him. As the last of his magic was drained, his skin turned to a light green as he passed out.

"What you did, Salamander, was both brave and sad." The man sobbed as he sent Natsu flying with his fist.

Natsu crashed into the floor and made a loud thud as he landed, causing the fighting to stop.

"What was that?" Gray was surprised by the loud thud.

"I think someone crashed into the ground." Cana inquired.

"Who is it?" Macao and Wakaba simultaneously spoke.

Erza walked towards the crater to find Natsu completely drained of magic. "NATSU!" She screamed, making all of the Fairy Tail members jumped behind her to see their friend badly beaten. Seeing him like this, Erza immediately began to shed tears. "Natsu.."

The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, was snickering at the Titania and the other Fairy Tail members. "Salamander, you are one hell of a dumbass. I'm pissed off that I didn't get a chance to fight ya, but now I send all of your friends to the emergency room." He cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance "I guess you weren't as strong as I thought you were, Salamander." He stated in a snarky tone, causing Erza to stand up.

"Take that back..." She spoke in a hushed and menacing tone with her hair covering her eyes.

"What was that, O mighty Titania?" Gajeel mockingly spoke.

"I said... TAKE THAT BACK!" Erza lifted her head, showing her eyes. Her eyes were no longer brown orbs, but instead, her eyes changed to a red color with three tomes in each one. She then summoned a katana and got into a fighting stance.

"No way... Those eyes... Is she really one of them?" Gajeel was astonished, but decided to focus more on the battle instead of Erza's new eyes.

* * *

 **Inside of Natsu's mindscape**

Natsu opened his eyes and found himself in a giant hallway. 'Where am I?' He walked with a confused look while examining this new area. He stopped walked when he was in front of a giant dungeon. 'What could be behind this cage?'

" **Heh... So we finally meet.** " A deep voice spoke from inside the cage, bringing Natsu out of his thoughts.

"Whose there? And where am I?"

All of a sudden, out of the dark, appeared two giant eyes. The eyes were a crimson red and the pupils were slits. They were looking directly at Natsu in a very intimidating way.

"Show yourself!" Natsu shouted.

The figure moved closer to the gate and got a good look at it. The figure was an enormous fox with reddish orange fur and nine tails. The fox, surprisingly, also had clawed hands instead of front paws. Seeing the beast both confuse and amazed Natsu.

"Who are you?"

" **Who am I?** " the fox chuckled " **I am the Nine Tails or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. I am one of the most powerful creatures on the planet Earth: The Tailed Beasts. There are ten of us, each with the number of tails equal to our nickname.** "

"OK. I got it. Now... Where am I? And have you ever meet Igneel?"

" **I have and I fought him. I won. Most importantly, w** **e are inside of you.** "

"You beat Igneel?! What do you mean we're inside of me?!"

" **I was sealed inside of you ever since you were a baby and yes.** "

"Really?"

" **Yes.** "

"Wow..."

" **I** **s there a reason you suddenly appeared?** "

"I want to fight those Phantom Lord assholes, but I was drained of my power. Then I suddenly woke up here."

" **I see. Then... would you like it if I would lend you some of my chakra?** "

"What's chakra?"

" **It's similar to magic energy, but it is much more powerful. So, would you like to borrow some of my power?** "

"You would do that? Hell yeah! Give some power!"

" **Alright.** " Some red energy began to wrap around Natsu ' **L** **et's see how he uses my power.** '

* * *

Before the angry Titania and the Iron Dragon were about to face off, some red energy erupted from the crater. The other wizards were surprised and felt the intense heat from it. The source of this energy was the pink-haired Dragon slayer himself.

"NATSU?!" All of the Fairy Tail wizards exclaimed simultaneously, catching the attention if the Titania. She turned around to see Natsu was somehow alive and standing.

"Natsu!" She ran towards him, but suddenly stopped from how malicious the energy felt and how Natsu looked. Natsu looked like a feral animal. His nails elongated into claws, his canines elongated, and his hair grew longer and began more spikier. The most obvious features about him now were that his usual black eyes changed to red eyes with slits in them and this red energy surrounded him with a tail and ears forming, making Natsu look like a beast. "Natsu...?" Erza's eyes suddenly went back to normal.

"Hey Titania!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped into the air and was about to land aerial attack into her "You should be focused on the fight!"

"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" Natsu jumped into the air and slammed a flaming fist into Gajeel's stomach, sending him crashing through the guild walls.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ He then blew a massive torrent of flames upon the Phantom Lord, leaving them and the guild with burns to the third degree.

"MY KIDS! MY GUILD! HOW DARE YOU!" Jose shouted "I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He bellowed back "YOU WERE THE ONES WHO ATTACK US FIRST!" Natsu began to manifest some energy into his right hand, creating a sphere of purplish blue energy. Natsu, with new enhanced speed, lunged right at Jose and pushed the sphere right into him. As soon as it made contact, the sphere surrounded him and exploded. The explosion took out most of the Phantom Lord guild. Jose was on the ground, lifeless. The red energy that surrounded Natsu had vanished and he had passed out on the ground.

"NATSU!" All of the Fairy Tail wizards rushed to hid aid, with Erza being the first to get to him.

* * *

 **Two and half weeks later...**

Natsu groaned as he got up from a bed. "I see you've finally woke up." Natsu turned to see Porlyusica standing by a desk.

"Hey Granny!" Natsu cheerfully greeted her.

"Your friend will be happy to know that you've finally woke up."

"Huh? Who?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"She was worried about me?"

"Ever since Makarov and the others brought to my home, she has been coming here to check up on you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Seeing that you have healed, you can go now."

"Thanks Granny!" Natsu jumped out of the bed "I need to stretch my legs, ya know?" Natsu then walked towards the door "See ya, Granny!" He exclaimed as he opened the door and left.

Natsu was walking back to Magnolia when a thought came into his head. He was still wondering about why Erza checked up on him. He was so deep into thought that he didn't even realize he was in Magnolia and he was about to walk into a light pole.

 _ **CLANK!** _ Correction. He walked right into it.

"OW!" Natsu rubbed his forehead.

" **You need to look where you're going.** " The Kyuubi joked.

'You should have warned me!' Natsu mentally exclaimed 'Wait, how are you and me talking right now?' Natsu then sat down on a bench in the park.

" **You're speaking to me telepathically.** "

'OK, but you still should have warned me.'

" **You were so deep in thought that I thought you weren't going to hear me.** "

'Uh-huh.'

" **This Erza girl you keep thinking about... how powerful is she?** "

'Erza's one of the most powerful wizards in our guild. She's easily the strongest and most powerful female.'

" **I see. Your friend... how skilled is she with swords?** "

'Her magic mostly consists of her using swords to fight.'

" **Did you notice anything different about your friend during the recent battle?** "

'Yeah. Her eyes were different. They were red with black things in them.'

" **That confirms my thought. Your friend is an Uchiha.** "

'She's a what?'

" **An Uchiha. The Uchiha were a clan of ninjas who were skilled in using swords and their unique gift: the Sharingan. Their Sharingan could copy any person's attacks and could put someone under vivid illusions.** "

'Wow...'

" **You are a descendant of a ninja clan as well.** "

'What clan?'

" **The Uzumaki. They were a clan skilled in physical combat and the use of weapons as well. They do not have special eyes like the Uchiha ,but they have this unique ability of being able to suppress powerful creatures such as myself inside them. If a normal person sealed a Tailed Beast inside of themself, they would die instantly from the massive amounts of chakra we have and give off, but an Uzumaki would be able to survive and the beast's chakra."**

 **'** That's awesome! So me and Erza are descendants of ninja warriors.'

" **Speaking of your friend, here she comes now.** "

'Huh? Where?' Natsu turned his head towards the tree in the middle of the park where Levy, Jet, and Droy were hung on and saw Erza standing beside it. 'Oh there she is.' Natsu got up from his seat and walked towards the knight "Hey Erza!" He called out, catching her attention. She then turned to see his face.

"Natsu?"

"The one and only." Natsu jokingly spoke.

"Have you completely healed?"

"Yup!" To his surprise, Erza hugged him.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried"

"Is that why you kept going to Granny's house?"

"Yes." Erza answered while slightly blushing.

"Wow thank you! Gee, Erza..."

" **Don't say it.** " Nine Tails interrupted him before he could finish his sentence

'What the? You don't even know what I was going to say.' Natsu mentally snapped at the fox.

" **You were going to say** ' **Gee, Erza, you're such a good friend'.** "

'And what's wrong with saying that?'

" **Don't say it. Trust me on this one.** "

'Then what should I say?'

" **I'm glad you asked. You should say:** ' **Gee, Erza, I can always count on you to be there for me.** '

'OK...'

"Natsu?" Erza's voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry about that. What I was going to say was that I can always count on you to be there for me." His statement made the knight slightly blush again.

"It's no problem. I was happy to do it."

"Hey, let's head to the guild. I wanna see everybody."

"Natsu, we can't."

"Why not?"

"The guild has to be rebuilt, that's why."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's still damaged from what Gajeel did to it."

"This sucks. Do you know how long it's gonna take?"

"Probably two or three months." Natsu just pouted at her statement, causing Erza to chuckle at his childish actions.

"This really sucks. Hey, where's Gray and Lucy?" Erza stopped chuckling then made a serious face.

"The two stole a S-class job request before the guild got destroyed and now, I am going to retrieve them."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Galuna Island."

"Mind if I tag along?" Natsu offered, making the knight blush again

"N-No. I wouldn't mind."

"Sweet! Come on, Erza!" Natsu grabbed her hand and rushed them towards the boat ports.

'We're holding hands!' Erza blushed while she held her face with her free hand.

Not long after, the two arrived at the ports.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted "ANYONE HERE GOT A BOAT THAT'LL GO TO GALUNA?"

"Galuna?" All of the sailors spoke simultaneously then they all looked at Natsu and Erza with faces of fear. One sailor walked towards the two.

"You don't want to go to that island."

"Why?" Natsu and Erza asked simultaneously. Then another sailor walked up.

"That island is cursed. When the moon rises over the island, it's a purple color and it changes the inhabitants into demons."

"Yeah right." Natsu scoffed.

"I agree." Erza spoke.

"It's true." Another sailor spoke.

"Sorry, but me and Erza don't believe you guys, right Erza?"

"Right."

All of a sudden, a very large ship cane into port. The ship was full of grunts and goons who were led by a short, chubby man with a dark grayish beard.

"Ahoy me mateys! There be land ho!" The captain exclaimed.

"HOLY CRAP, PIRATES!" All of the sailors exclaimed simultaneously woke they all ran away.

The giant pirate ship came into bay.

"What, just these landlubbers?" A pirate jokingly stated.

"They're just teenagers." Another pirate laughed then suddenly stopped when he got a good look at the two. "Wait... That's Titania and Salamander!" The pirate exclaimed fearfully, causing the other pirates including the captain to shiver in fear.

"You don't mean the Titania and Salamander, do you?"

"It's the very ones." They turned blue and backed away in fear.

Sensing their fear, Natsu thought of something.

"Hey Erza," He whispered "I'm gonna try something."

"What?"

"Just watch." Natsu then jumped onto the pirates' boat and stood in front them "Look," He spoke "We don't wanna start trouble. I'll let you guys go if you give us a ride to Galuna Island."

"Ye not going to burn us to ashes?" The captain stepped up.

"Aye!" Natsu saluted.

"Well alrighty then, come on aboard!" The captain welcomed the two aboard on their ship. As soon as the duo got on the ship, the pirates immediately left port and began to set sail. Natsu did not enjoy the ride because he was suffering from his motion sickness. He laid down on the floor and tried to keep his lunch down. Erza saw this, sat down next to him, and laid his head on her lap.

"Erza... What are you doing?" Erza blushed because she thought that Natsu had fallen asleep.

"I noticed that you weren't feeling well so I decided to let you lay on my lap. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah... Thanks." Natsu had finally fallen asleep and as soon as he did, Erza began to play with his hair.

'Sometimes, Natsu, you can be so cute.' She chuckled.

" **Heh... I never thought that an Uchiha would be in love with an Uzumaki. I wonder how Naruto and that Sasuke brat would react to this.** " The Nine Tails chuckled.

* * *

Omega: My first crossover... I hope it went well. Tell me in the reviews and the PMs. Thank you again for the love. I love to write. I kinda consider it to be my best skill. And as always, I will you in the chapter, Buh Bye!


	2. The Moon

Omega: What up? It's your boy Omegadrift98 with another of "Natsu Shippuden Z." This crossover is more successful than I thought it was going to be. Now in this story, Erza is the complete opposite of who she is in my first story. She still loves Natsu, but she keeps, more really tries to keep, her feelings for Natsu secret. With that being said, that doesn't mean Erza doesn't show that she likes him. In fact, she does when she's either thinking about him or alone with him. Now, this time on "Natsu Shippuden Z", two things happen: 1. I come into the story along with my good friend, deltaprime11. Check out his stories. They're really good. And 2. A Giant Great Ape appears. Let's get it started! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto Shippuden, nor Dragon Ball Z. These animes all belong to their respective authors.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Moon

A giant pirate ship, filled with rowdy pirates and grunts, was sailing across the sea. It sailed from the Mongolian boat ports to Galuna Island and on this ship were Fairy Tail's most well-known wizards: "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel and Erza "Titania" Scarlett. Natsu, who was still asleep on Erza's lap, heard a familiar voice in his head.

 **"Natsu, wake up."** The Nine Tailed Beast called out to him loudly.

 _'Zzzzzz...zzzzz'_ Natsu, unfortunately, was still asleep and didn't answer to the voice.

 **"Natsu... Wake up."** The beast called out to him again, sounding louder and forceful. However, there was yet again no reply for Natsu was still asleep soundly.

3... 2... 1... And…

 **"NATSU DRAGNEEL UZUMAKI! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"** Nine Tails bellowed its orders, waking the young dragon slayer's mental self.

 _'AAAAHH! OK! I'M UP! I'M UP!'_ Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up _'Wait, Uzumaki?'_

 **"That will be your name from now on: Natsu Dragneel Uzumaki."** The fox spoke in a calmer voice while Natsu looked at him with left eyebrow twitching.

 _'You mean to tell me that the reason you yelled in my ears was so that I would change my name?'_

 **"No I have something else to tell you."**

 _'What is it?'_

 **"I'm sensing two sources of powerful amount of chakra and magical power coming from the island."**

 _'How powerful?'_

 **"It feels more powerful than... what was that man's name again? The one in your guild. The blonde grandson of the geezer."**

 _'Laxus?'_

 **"Yes, that egotistic jackass."**

 _'So there are people on that island stronger than Laxus huh? This is getting me fired up! I gotta fight those guys!'_ A determined glint sparked in his eyes as he stared at the beast.

 **"I figured you would say that."** The Nine Tails smirked at his response.

 _'Hey, did you stab me in my ass?'_

 **"Why the hell would I do that?"** The Nine Tails sweatdropped.

 _'Did you?'_

 **"No, you idiot."**

 _'OK. I'm just asking 'cause it hurts.'_

 **"You're lying on your stomach. How is your ass in pain?"**

 _'Don't know. Just is.'_

"Natsu?" The young dragon slayer heard a sweetly spoken voice.

 _'Is that Erza talking to me?'_

 **"Yup. Time to get up, kid. The boat has stopped."**

 _'Alright.'_ Natsu opened his eyes to gaze upon the woman above him "Hey, Erza."

"I see that you are up." Erza noticed that as Natsu rose from her lap, he rubbed his ass as if he was in pain "Are you alright, Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'll be OK. Are we at our stop, Erza?"

"Yes, although the pirates said they cannot stay here long nor be close to the island because of some curse with the island so you are going to have to swim to the island as I will need to fly across." The redhead explained.

"Ah, I won't have to swim!"

"Then how else are we going to get the island, Natsu? I can't carry you across you."

"I'll show you how! I'll get us both there in no time!" He picked Erza up bridal style, an action which immediately caused her to blush, and began to run towards the ocean. He then jumped off the boat and was heading into the water. A small amount of flames coated the balls of his feet, glowing lightly with built up power. _**"FIRE DRAGON'S EXPLOSIVE PULSE!"**_ The moment his feet made contact with the water, the built up power burst like a bubble and sent the two flying towards a forest that was on the island. Natsu successfully land on his feet as soon as he was getting close to the ground.

"Natsu... How did you...?" Erza was astonished by his actions.

"It's a new spell I've working on. Looks like it works great. I got us here without so much as a drip of water or a scratch on either of us. Come on, let's go get Lucy and Gray." Natsu began to walk until he felt Erza tugged his vest. He looked down at her, noticing that a red tint appeared on her cheeks.

"Na-Natsu... I-I can walk myself." She stuttered, switching her gaze between the pinkette that was holding her and the ground.

"Oh, OK." He placed Erza on her feet.

"Thank you." She regained her composure as she placed back down.

"No problem. Come on, let's go!" Natsu ran into the forest.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza ran after him

* * *

 **Deeper in the forest...**

"Natsu, will you please slow down?"

"Why? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get Gray and Lucy right?" Natsu continued to run until he smelt an unfamiliar scent to which he came to a complete stop. He then heard some trees being knocked down in the distance. As he heard these sounds, Natsu held up his left hand as a signal for Erza to stop which confused her.

"Natsu?"

"Erza... don't move. There's something coming this way."

Just then, the large trees in front of them were instantly destroyed by a gorilla. But this was no ordinary gorilla. This gorilla was three times larger than any normal gorilla, its teeth were longer and sharper, it had white fur around its elbows and neck with spikes on its elbows, back, and knees. Its eyes were yellow and beady. The strangest thing about this primate was the fact that there were blood red outer veins covering its body and face.

" **GROOOOOO!** " The gorilla bellowed as it pounded its chest, making the entire forest hear its roar.

"Damn, whatever that thing is, it sure is loud." Natsu covered his ears to muffle the loud noise as Erza did the same thing.

Then the primate began to charge towards Erza with anger in its eyes. Erza, however, was too late to notice the gorilla charging towards her. She finally noticed the beast as it held both its arms into the air and was throwing both down in an attempt to crush her. These actions were all too fast and gave her no time to reequip in any of her armors. As the arms came crashing down upon her, all Erza did was summon two swords and brace herself for the impact, but surprisingly, she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Natsu had caught the furious primate's arms.

"Natsu!"

"Sorry, big guy, but I'm not gonna let harm Erza." Natsu spoke in a strained as he held up the beast's arms. "She's too important to me." That statement made the Titania blush furiously.

 _'What did he mean by that? Did he mean what I think he meant? Because if he did, that mean that Natsu...'_

 _ **"FIRE DRAGON'S BURNING UPPERCUT!"**_ Natsu sent a flaming fist straight into the beast's lower jaw which sent it flying a couple of feet back. After Natsu's attack, Erza decided she need to focus on the battle instead of her own fantasies.

 _ **"REQUIP!"**_ As the light faded, Erza was in her Black Wing Armor. She flew past Natsu and right into the primate before it could regain balance. _**"MOON FLASH!"**_ Erza rushed past the beast and slashed it in a cross pattern, causing it to stumble back even more. It quickly recovered this time and again charged at Erza.

 _ **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ A large torrent of flames headed straight for the creature which completely missed Erza. An explosion covered his target and destroyed some trees. "I got him!" Natsu stood triumphant in front of Erza as he glorified over his victory. But... the beast was not down. From the dust, came a giant hand that grabbed Natsu and squeezed him very aggressively "AAAAAAHH!" Natsu shouted out in pain.

"NATSU!" Erza slashed at the beast's arm to cut it off. It failed, but it did let go of Natsu. That was until it grabbed him again by. Somehow, an area above his ass but not his back.

"AAAAHH!" Natsu again screamed in pain from the grip. As he turned to face the creature, he saw that its other hand was getting to slap him into the ground. At this realization, Natsu wanted to get away before he could get smashed. A white aura surrounded the dragon slayer and then he flew, YES **flew** , upwards to get away from the beast "Nnngh." Natsu grunted as he was still struggling to get away from the beast. Strangely, he felt himself getting farther away. Having enough of the animal's antics, Natsu decided to attack again to create some distance. Kicking the beast in the face, Natsu lit his feet ablaze. _**"FIRE DRAGON'S EXPLOSIVE PULSE!"**_ The explosion sent the beast flying back once again. "*Huff*, *Huff*, this thing sure is annoying. Guess we better get serious, right Erza?" He heard no response "Erza?" He saw that she was staring at something "What are you staring at?"

"Natsu... Y-You have a t-t-tail." She stuttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He looked behind him and stared at what he saw. Erza was right. He had a tail! A pink monkey tail! "What the hell?! How is this even possible?!"

" **GROOOOO!** " The primate rose again, more furious than before, and charged at the two wizards. Both prepared to fight the beast again.

"All of you are so loud... You woke me up from my nap." A young man walked out of some trees while rubbing his left ear. The young man was an exact twin of the death wizard, Zeref, except for the fact that this man had longer, spiker hair and a jagged scar running through his left eye. His attire was completely different as well. This man wore a long hooded black cloak, *the hood's down at the time. That's why his face is shown*. Dark black pants that were much like Gray's and dark black boots that were much like Erza's brown boots. Covering his hands were gauntlets with clawed gloves. He also had a dark purple shoulder guard on his right side and a Rosso corsa (Yes. That is a real color or colour) colored Katana on his back above his waist.

" **GROOOOO!** " The outlandish gorilla charged at the annoyed man.

"HEY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu shouted as he ran after the beast.

"Tch..." The man stopped rubbing his left ear and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes changed to the Sharingan.

 _'His eyes changed just like Erza's... Does that mean he is...?'_

 **"Yes. He is an Uchiha as well. Back off from him."**

 _'But he's gonna...'_

 **"No he isn't. Remember when I told you I sensed two powerful amount of chakra?"**

 _'Yeah...'_

 **"He is one of the two I sensed. So he'll be fine."** Natsu was hesitant at first, but agreed to the beast's decision.

 _'Alright.'_ Natsu stopped and ran back to Erza.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza asked worriedly

"Erza, just stay by me." Natsu looked very cautious then he grabbed her hand. Erza blushed at Natsu's action.

"O-Ok." Erza turned her face away from him and looked down in an attempt to hide her blush.

The gorilla jumped in the air as it brought its arms down to smash the wizard below.

 _ **"DEATH DRAGON KING'S..."**_ The man jumped into the air and grabbed the gorilla's face with his right hand _**"FATALITY GRASP!"**_ Supporting his attacking hand with his other hand, he released a vast amount of grayish black flames at point-blank range upon his target. The flames engulfed the beast and sent it crashing into the forest. The foliage, after the beast's crash, instantly died and was left with some black misia lingering from them. The primate laid on the ground in a crater, motionless and no color in its eyes. It, like everything surrounding it, died from the attack.

"Ah! Finally, some peace and quiet again! Now, I can get back to my nap." The man's eyes changed back to his usual black pupils and he turned around and began to walk away.

"W-Whoa..." Erza stood completely dumbfounded and astonished at the man's attack, examining the effects it had on the beast and the entire forest "Y-You killed it... You're a monster..."

The man stopped walking "Excuse me?"

Erza looked up at the man "You heard what I said. How can you just kill something and then walk off?!"

"You should be thanking me. I saved you. If I didn't step in, that thing was gonna kill you. Besides, it's the way of our clan. You, of all people, should this."

Erza gritted her teeth "That may be true, but you still can't walk off like it's nothing. If you're gonna kill an animal, you at least have to eat it or use the corpse somehow!" ' _That's what Natsu taught me when we were younger.'_

"You know what? I don't like your tone, young lady." The man suddenly appeared right in front of her, making Erza step back a little "I think you should take it down a notch!" The man then jabbed Erza in the stomach hard, hard enough to make him go flying into some trees

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted then glared at her attacker "WHY YOU! _**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ " Natsu lit his right hand ablaze and slammed it into the man's face, or so he thought for the man seemed as if he had a body made of air as Natsu's fist went right through him. _'What the? How did he dodge my attack without moving?'_

"Heh. Fool. You can't hit me even if you tried." The man chuckled and mocked Natsu, making him grow frustrated and angrier than before.

"Grrr..." Natsu jumped into the air and spun rapidly back towards the ground _**"FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!"**_ He lit up his feet and slammed it into the man, making a crater as it impacted. However, Natsu was met with the same result as before. _'What is his body made of?!'_

" **It's a jutsu he is using. It is probably a dōjutsu being activated by his Sharingan."**

 _'Dōjutsu? The hell is that?! Wait, first explain what is a 'jutsu' is.'_

" **Ah,** **Damnit! I forgot to tell you that! Listen, a jutsu when you focus your chakra into a- Watch out!"**

' _Wha? Ooff!'_ Natsu had little time to react to the punch that slammed into his stomach, sending him flying into some trees. At the same time, Erza recovered and stood back up while seeing this happen.

"NATSU!" She shouted as she became dishearten and worried about Natsu, wanting to assist him and make sure he was alright.

"Man, this brat is weak as a baby Vulcan." The man whined as he crossed his arms and stared at Natsu "Thought he would put up a better fight than this."

Upon hearing this, Erza turned to face the man with her eyes changing to the Sharingan. With her new eyes dawned, she reequipped a katana and readied herself in a battle stance.

"Oh, are you going to try now? Well, let's see what the younger Uchiha has to offer." The man uncrossed his arms and rose his left arm and make a taunting 'come here' motion with his hand.

Erza lunged towards the man, getting very low to the ground. She then slashed upwards, aiming directly at the man's body. However, she was met with the same result as Natsu did before as the blade went right through his stomach. _'What the? WHOA!'_ She stood astonished before dodging the man's jab then his roundhouse kick, jumping back to create some distance between them.

' _My blade went right through his body. Just like when Natsu was fighting him. Hmm… Let's see if this is going to work.'_ She spun the katana to the blade side then threw it at the man.

"Hm." The man held his left hand up, palm open. Right before the blade pierced his hand, the sword began to swirl into itself, being sucked into some sort spiraling void that appeared in front of the man's hand before ultimately disappearing "What were you planning on? Did you really think that was going to-Oof!" The man began to brag until Erza jabbed him right in the stomach, making him step back a little.

"How-?!" The man had little time to recover as Erza kicked him in the face, causing him to spin. When he stopped, she then delivered a good, hard uppercut on him.

 _ **SLAM!**_

This caused him to go flying into some trees. "*Cough*" The man looked at his hand as he felt as liquid hit it. He examined and found the liquid to be red in color _'Blood?'_ He looked surprised at first, but oddly smiled soon after. He hopped out of trees and landed on the ground. He stood up and wiped his mouth "My, my, my. You surprised me and got some hits in. I'm impressed. I guess I'm going to have to fight more seriously from now." His eyes changed into a whole other pattern. The three tomes in his eyes disappeared and changed to a three-sided throwing star design. He unsheathed his katana then lunged towards Erza. Said redhead readied herself in a battle stance to prepare herself for this battle.

 _ **POW!**_

That was going to happened but, a fist slamming the man into the ground stopped him from continuing his attack, causing him to crash into the ground and leaving him with a large pink lump on his head that had steam emitting from it. The fist belonged to a 6'5" lean, muscular dark-skinned colored (as in African-American colored) man who had a long beard that connected to a mustache. His hair was fashioned in a long dread-lock Mohawk and his eyes were a chocolate brown like Erza's. He wore an orange and black jacket that was open that exposed the man's large claw scar on his chest, and orange pants, that were cut at the bottom and being held up by a red belt that had a strange swirl insignia on it, with black boots. On his hands were orange and black wristbands and crimson fingerless gloves that had open slots on top of where the knuckles were. On each side of his waist were holsters for two semi-automatic handguns and on his back was a sword in a golden sheath. The sword had a silver cross guard and pommel, with a red orb attached to the pommel and green wrappings around the grip.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, DRAGO?!" The man now known as Drago was being shouted at the man he slammed into the ground as the man stood up.

"You know good and well why I did, Raito." Drago calmly said to the man now identified as Raito "You had the 'assassinate' look on."

"Tsk. Whatever." Raito grumbled as he rolled his eyes while rubbing his lump. Erza watched the two men's exchange in utter astonishment which got noticed by Drago which caused Erza to visually flinch and about ten seconds, Natsu charged to Erza's side after recovering from the damage.

"Erza, are you OK?! Sorry I didn't help you sooner. Who's the second guy? Doesn't matter. I'm gonna take them on!" Natsu lit his hands ablaze and readied himself in a battle stance.

"Woah, kid. Relax, we're not gonna fight you two." Drago held up his right hand as a sign as he turned his head "Right, Raito?"

"Yeah." He now stood completely up as he replied and Erza's eyes reverted to normal.

"Really?" Natsu unlit his hands and stood confused.

"And as proof, we'll help you two with whatever you two were doing." Drago said with a toothy grin, showing off his large canines to the two.

"Wow, thanks!" Natsu did the same, smiling a toothy grin.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Raito exclaimed.

"Because of what you did, that's why. Now, what were you two doing?"

"We were going to get our friends back and bring them back to our guild because they stole a job that we weren't supposed to take. The job says to help a village on this island." Natsu spoke as he walked.

"Hm, alright. Guess we're on a rescue mission, Raito." Drago spoke as he walked after the teen in front of him.

"Greeeaattt." Raito responded unenthusiastically as he and Erza walked on, following the two.

"Hey," Natsu looked at Drago "What are your names?"

"Ah! I forgot about that. Sorry." The man rubbed the back of his head "The name's Drago Uzumaki." He extended his right arm and pointed his thumb towards the man standing next to Erza "And that's Raito Uchiha."

"Well, how do you do? I'm Natsu Dragneel Uzumaki! And that girl over there is Erza Scarlett."

"Oh, a fellow Uzumaki. What are the odds of that?"

"I know right?" The two men shared a laugh.

' _Natsu is an Uzumaki? He never told that.'_ Erza pouted at how she didn't this about her life-long friend _'Come to think of it, who are Natsu's real parents? He's never once ever told me about them.'_

"How do you do, Scarlett?" Drago smiled towards the redhead.

"Uchiha."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her confused.

"My last name is Uchiha, not Scarlett and I am fine thank you."

"Oh, I apologize."

"It's fine." Erza smiled at Drago "It's not like it's something I kept secret from you." She then glared at Natsu, making him visibly flinch.

"W-What?"

"Hmmp!" Erza quickly turned her back to the teen pinkette and walked deeper into the forest.

"Erza?" Natsu called out to the redhead in order to ask her what's wrong. However, she just kept walking.

"Erza!" Natsu called out again just to get her attention, but was still met with the same result.

"ERZA!" …Same thing.

"ERZA! WAIT UP!" Finally, Natsu chased after Erza, leaving the two men behind.

"…Well, come on." Drago began to walk after the teens and waved his hand, signaling Raito to follow.

"You were serious?" Raito looked at him, confused.

"Yes, I was serious. Now, come on." Drago walked on, leaving Raito behind "Or do you want me to tell Chiyuri you attacked two innocent teenagers?"

Suddenly, Raito's face and attitude changed "L-L-Let's help those kids!" He sped past Drago

"…Whipped." Drago snickered while still following his friend.

* * *

 **Sometime later…**

"HEY! Erza! Slow down, will ya?" Natsu spoke as he was getting closer to Erza.

"Hmmp! Why? You said: 'the faster we get there, the faster we can get Lucy and Gray.' So what's the problem?" Erza mockingly mimicked the dragon-slayer as she continued to walk.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu got closer to the knight, becoming confused at her antics.

"Nothing!" She stormed onward after that.

' _What's wrong with Erza?'_

" **She's upset you didn't tell her about your name.** "

' _Huh? Why would that even matter?'_

" **People whom you've known for a long time don't like it, this includes Erza. If you do, you hurt these people and makes them lose trust in you.** "

Natsu's face saddened as he feared he might have hurt Erza, thinking he was treating her like Jellal did. _'I had no idea…What can I do to make it up to her?'_ Natsu looked up at the Nine Tails for an answer.

As he looked, the Kyuubi chuckled for a moment, making Natsu tilt his head in response. _'_ _ **Heh. Geez, kid. I didn't mean that you were becoming that blue-haired bastard, but I suppose I could have a little fun with this kid. You're dense like Naruto was so I suppose I will have to help you in your love affair like I did him. Now what to tell you?'**_ He thought for a moment before looking back at the teen. " **Alright kid, you want Erza to forgive you? Go hug her right now and apologize.** "

' _That's it?'_

" **Yup. Do that and I'm sure she will forgive you.** " He smiled assuredly at Nastu.

"Natsu! I found the village!" Natsu opened her eyes to see Erza standing in front of a wooden gate.

" **Welp, you better hurry up. She's waiting.** " The Kyuubi laid down and closed his eyes.

' _Right.'_ Natsu, marched up to his companion as she scanning the gate, hugged Erza. This made Erza blush heavily and she turned around to face him

"N-N-Natsu, w-what are you…"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Erza just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I'm sorry I never told you my name. I never really knew my real name until now actually." Nastu chuckled for a bit before hugging Erza tighter. "Please forgive me."

Erza was happy that he apologized, but was more focused on the physical contact between them. Not that she hated it, she enjoyed it really. It's just she didn't feel that it was necessary, but she was happy that he did cared for her emotion. Tapping his arm, Erza looked up at him and smiled. "O-Ok Natsu. I forgive you."

Natsu goofily smiled at her, glad that she wasn't mad at him. "Thanks Erza."

"No problem. Let's go." As Erza had opened the gate doors, Natsu and herself had seen no one in sight. "Strange…" Both stepping forward with caution, suddenly felt the ground beneath them give out and as they both looked down, they fell into a pitfall. Erza let out a girlish shriek as Natsu let out a small yelp himself as they fell. Dust flew upwards as they landed.

"WE GOT THEM!" A certain blonde popped out from behind a building. "Our plan worked Happy!" She high-fived her flying blue cat, both smiling victoriously.

"Aye ma'am!" The blue cat then hugged its owner, making many of the villagers jump out hiding to cheer. ( ***A/N*** : Happy is Lucy's cat in this story for obvious reasons. And if you hadn't realized…Natsu has the Nine Tails, you really think he needs a cat. Not that I hated Happy, I'm just saying: Kurama or Happy? I'm going with Kurama.)

"Huh…I didn't think it was going to work." A raven haired teen in a dark blue shirt and jeans looked that the trap had actually be triggered. "Good job you two." He then gave the two a thumbs up.

As the dust cleared from the trap, groans of pain could be heard.

"Ugh…That hurt." Natsu opened his eyes slightly as he groaned in pain of his back and buttocks. He looked down at Erza. "You OK, Erza?"

She got up slightly as she rubbed her head in pain "Yeah…"

Drago and Raito, finally catching up to the duo, looked down into the trap at them. Raito snickered as he watched them. "Wow, guess they're much more intimate than I thought." He chuckled, making both Erza and Natsu look at him confused.

That's when Erza realized something as she looked down. She was on top of Natsu, practically straddling him. Upon realizing this, her eyes widen and a cute red blush adorned her cheeks.

"AH!" She let another girlish shriek as she hopped off Natsu, making him stare at her confusingly.

' _What's the matter with Erza now?'_ The Nine Tails just smirked and chuckled at the dragon slayer's denseness and innocence, reminding him of a certain blonde shinobi he used to know.

Upon hearing the shriek, Gray looked down in the hole and paled. "U-u-uh…Luce, Happy, we didn't get them." He slowly turned around to look at them.

Looking at his face, Lucy and Happy began to grow scared and they grew more scared as they felt an ominous aura coming from the pit hole. They comically held each other as they heard a voice.

"Gray…" Erza spoke as she angrily glared at the Ice-Make wizard "Get us out of here…NOW!" She shouted, making everyone in the village jump of fear.

"Woah…" Drago and Raito, both surprisingly flinched at how Erza managed to give off such a terrifying aura.

"YES MA'AM! _**ICE MAKE: LADDER!**_ " Having quickly created a ladder to help Erza and Natsu out of the hole, he hoped this would ease the Titania's rage.

It didn't work since Erza was still glaring at the trio and they grew more scared as she began to work towards them. Gray feared his doom was drawing near and prepared himself for the beating that was going to commence.

Suddenly, as she was marching towards Gray, she felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see it was Natsu and he was looking at her, which made her stop glaring in the first place.

"Hey, Erza. You OK?"

"Yes, Natsu. I'm alright."

Natsu looked at confused. "Then why are you glaring at Gray, Lucy, and Happy like that?"

"Because they need to be punished for laying that trap. They were planted that trap there for us, Natsu."

Gray pointed to Lucy and Happy. "It was all their idea!"

"TRAITOR!" They both angrily exclaimed but equally cowered in fear at seeing Erza.

Erza looked back at Natsu. "You see?"

"I don't think so." Natsu looked over to see Happy and Lucy shaking their heads in agreement. "See?" Natsu pointed to them.

"Oh?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"We laid that trap there to catch these bad guys who have been threatening this village of demons." Lucy explained as Happy and many of the villagers. "They said ever since they showed up, the moon changed to this purple color which made change into demons."

"Oh really?"

"It's true, madam." Moka, the village chief stepped forward. "These young people came here to our aid and did rid us of many of the cultists. However, we are still like this and the moon is still purple." Mako explained. He explained about Lyon and his group of followers who had come to Galuna to find something and that they doing strange rituals at night that required them worshipping the moon.

"I see." As Erza listened to the him, Natsu suddenly looked up into the air which caught everyone's attention and made the two older wizards raise an eyebrow.

"Hey Natsu, what are you looking?" Lucy asked him as she watched him.

"Shh." Natsu raised his hand. "I hear something." Suddenly, Raito and Drago looked up into the sky as well.

"Yeah, I hear it as well." Drago focused on the sound. It sounded like a helicopter's wings flying around.

All of a sudden, a giant blue rat wearing a maid outfit carrying a giant bucket could be seen hovering in the air, much like a helicopter.

"What the hell is that?!" Mako shouted as he stared at the giant rat and began to cower like his villagers.

From the head of the flying rodent came a pinkette teenage girl in a purple and pink spaghetti dress, along with a cat human and a bluenette midget with huge eyebrows.

"So I assume that who you three were trying to catch." Erza pointed as she looked at Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

"Yeah, but I didn't think her pet rat could fly. That's so not fair."

The pinkette known as Sherry scoffed. "Excuse me? Angelica is a mouse thank you very much. How is this not fair? Your cat can fly too!" After hearing that, Happy saluted with his usual 'Aye ma'am!'

Raito just kept focusing on the midget's eyebrows. "Geez, they're so big. I can see them from here without using my Sharingan." Raito deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

"What did you say about my eyebrows!?" Yuka shouted at him with vein marks on his head before getting tapped on the chest by Sherry.

"Calm down, Yuka. They all be gone in a moment anyway. Angelica!" She tapped her pet rat on the head "Let the juice loose!"

"SKAAAAAHHH!" The rat threw the bucket around, allowing all the liquid inside it flow around and free-fall out of it.

Sherry just laughed "That liquid is highly corrosive. Looks like you all will be reduced to nothing but a pile of ash."

As everyone began to panic, Drago sucked into his cheeks. " _ **HELL FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!**_ " A massive torrent of flames spewed from Drago's mouth and jetted right into the acid, disintegrating it on contact and almost hitting the giant rat before she moved out the way. "Hehe." Drago chuckled as he watched everyone's reaction

"Tch. Show-off. You missed some." Raito then walked into the middle of the village with his eyes closed. He raised his head and opened his eyes which had changed into his Sharingan. " _ **KAMUI!**_ " Before the remnants of the liquid could come any closer to the village, the remains began to suck themselves in as if they were engulfed into a void. Then, all of the liquid was gone, shocking everyone except Erza and Drago.

"W-W-What!? B-But how!?" The trio on top of Angelica spoke out in unison. Sherry then scowled as a sign to retreat.

"I don't think so. _**REQUIP!**_ " Erza jumped into the air as a light surrounded her as she reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She flew towards the giant rat with a fair number of swords following her. " _ **Blumenbatt!**_ " She then sliced the rat and the trio with the two swords in her hands and as she rushed past them, the swords drove right into them.

And with that, Angelica fell to the ground unconscious along with Sherry, Yuka, and their friend Toby.

Erza flew back to the village and reequipped into a yellow barbaric-like armor with a long golden spear.

"Huh? Hey Erza, why are you in your Giant Armor?" Natsu asked curiously.

"We're going to destroy the moon, Natsu." Natsu smiled like a child in a candy shop upon hearing Erza which caused Erza to smile as well.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered as his fellow guild members stared at them, all wide-eyed.

"WHAT!?" They shouted in unison.

Natsu and Erza walked into the highest post in the town. Erza grabbed the spear and aimed, Natsu lit his fists as he prepared. As Erza began to throw the spear, Natsu hit it at the end at the precise movement which made it jet into the air, straight at the moon.

"They're really going to do it! They're going to destroy the moon!" Mako cheered along with his people.

"Oh no, oh no, no, n-no, n-n-no!" Gray grabbed his face "Gramps is gonna kill us!"

All of a sudden, there was silent…

"Maybe they missed Gray?" Lucy decided to break the silence with a joke as she awkwardly chuckled.

Then… _ **CRACK!**_

The sky cracked then cracked again, which made the villagers cheer and the Fairy Tail wizards yell in fear, until it shattered. However, they all realized…that the moon was still there but it wasn't purple.

"Huh!? The moon…It's still there? But how?" Mako just stared up at the moon in disbelief. "I don't understand."

" _ **Moon Drip**_." Erza stated.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a spell that requires a large amount of energy from the moon. It has some side effects to using it, most of the time being memory loss." Erza explained.

"But Erza, these people are still demons." Lucy pointed out.

"The reason that they are still demons is because they have always been demons. They just forgot."

"That's what I've been trying to get them to understand." Everyone looked up to see a bearded man sitting on top of a house.

"Hey…You're the sailor you gave us a ride here." Gray pointed at the man, making the man chuckle as he jumped into the air and changed into a demon.

"Everyone was acting weird so I had to go get some outside help to my villagers come back to their senses." As he spoke, Mako grew wings and flew towards him

"BoBo! My son, it's you!" The old man shed some tears as he embraced his son.

"Glad to have you back, pops!"

All of the villagers flew up to embrace and welcome their friend home and all the wizards below enjoyed the sight.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

All of a sudden, loud footsteps could be heard and they sounded as if they were getting closer to the village. The wizards ran outside to see a massive, dark-blue, humanoid demon.

Gray watched it walk in horror. "T-T-That's what Lyon was revive!? That idiot!"

"Gray…What is that?" Lucy asked as she began to back up.

"…That's Deliora. The demon that destroyed my childhood." Gray spoke seriously as he took off his shirt as he ran in front of everyone, crossing his arms. "Everyone, get back! I'm stopping Deliora right here and now!" All of the wizards stepped back as Magical energy began to swirl around Gray as he preparing to activate his spell. _'I know what you said, Master Ur, but I have to. I have no choice. I'll have to seal him just like you did with_ _ **Iced Shell.**_ _'_ Just before Gray activated his spell, he saw Natsu standing in front of him. "What the? Hey you idiot, get out of the way!" Gray then noticed something. _'Wait…When and why does he have a tail?'_

"No way, Gray. I ain't moving! I'll take this guy down myself." As Natsu stared at the demon, his eyes seemed to change focus to the full moon. _'Whoa…The moon looks nice tonight.'_ All of a sudden, Natsu's monkey tail began moving on its own as Natsu's eyes changed to a red color. He then began to let out feral growls and grunts as his muscles began to expand. "GRAHHHH!" His nose began expanding and Natsu let out some powerful force as he began to roar, throwing all of the wizards back except for Drago.

' _OH Shit! Don't tell me he's-!'_ Before any of them tried to figure out what was wrong with Natsu, dust flew around and out from the dust came a giant pink monkey tail. Then a silhouette of a monkey could be shown…Natsu had become a pink Great Ape.

"NATSU'S A GIANT MONKEY NOW!" Happy exclaimed as he grabbed his face.

" **GOAHHHH!** " The now Great Ape Natsu pounded his chest before charging at Deliora, tackling it into some ancient buildings. Natsu pounded Deliora into the ground with his monkey fists, generating earthquakes all over the island.

" **GAHHHHKKK!** " Deliora kicked Natsu off of it, sending him crashing into some forests. Deliora then decided to jump on top of Natsu for an attack, but before he could, Natsu began to suck in his cheeks.

" **GAAAOOOOOHHHH!** " With one powerful roar, Natsu blew a giant torrent of flames from his mouth that surrounded Deliora, many mountains and trees. When the flames dissipated, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. " **GAHAHAOOHH!** " Natsu pounded his chest as he cheered.

However, _ **BOOM!**_

Natsu stomped all over the island, destroying everything in his path.

"AAH! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPENED! QUICK, WE HAVE TO GET BANANAS! **A LOT** OF BANANAS!" Happy then flew off to find some bananas which he hoped would eased the ape.

"Natsu! Snap out of it!" Erza yelled as she flew up to his ear in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Hey Erza!" Erza looked behind her to see Drago yelling as he unsheathed his katana "Fly back over here!"

"Huh!? Why?! I need to help Natsu!"

"Just trust me! He's gonna take a fall in a second."

She was reluctant, but eventually she agreed and flew back to her friends. "Now what?"

Drago chuckled "Now, I change Natsu back to Natsu." Drago then charged at Natsu before jumping into the air. In a flash, Drago cut off Natsu's monkey tail which created a loud thud as it landed.

" **GAOH? GAOHH…** " And just as the tail fell, so did Natsu. He fell right onto his back then suddenly his body began to shrink and the fur on his body disappear, leaving Natsu as his regular self again… Only he was now naked with only his scarf on his neck. "Uhh…What happened?" Natsu rubbed his head in pain. "Where are my clothes?"

"NATSU!" Erza ran up to hug Natsu tightly before letting him go as she realized that he was naked, blushing as she looked away. "Um…Here." She held out her hand as she reequipped replacement clothes for him.

"Ah thanks Erzy! You're the best!" Erza blushed again as Natsu had used her nickname before quickly putting his clothes on. "Ah! Nice and snug."

"I got them! I got the bananas! Please Natsu, take this as a peace offering!" Happy handed Natsu as many bananas as he could carry in his paws which was surprisingly a lot for such a small cat.

"Peace offering for what?" Natsu laughed at the cat.

"Peace offering for…WAIT! YOU'RE NOT A GIANT MONKEY ANYMORE!"

Natsu looked at him confused "You ok, Happy? Maybe you bumped your head while flying?"

Happy just flew towards his owner "Lucy, Natsu's being mean to me."

"Aw" Lucy hugged her kitty. "Then we're just ignored him." They both then comically faced away from the dragon slayer

"Hey!"

"Do not forget you three. You still need to take your punishment for trapping Natsu and I." She then glared again at them, making all three of them visibly shrink under her glare.

Just before she could strike, Natsu once again grabbed her hand which made her jump.

"Natsu, why did you stop me?"

"Come on Erza, it's bad enough they're getting punished from Gramps. Be reasonable."

"And why exactly should I?" Erza crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Give me one validate reason." Gray, Lucy, and Happy looked at him with pleading eyes.

" **You'll take her out on a date if she does.** "

' _Huh? Nine Tails?'_ Natsu looked behind him to see that he was once again in his mindscape with the Nine Tails. _'What did you say?'_

" **I said strike a deal with her: Tell her if she's reasonable, you'll take it out on a date.** "

' _Hm, seems simple enough.'_

"How about a deal Erza? If you be reasonable and not punish Gray, Luigi-"

"IT'S LUCY!"

"and her pet cat, Hopi-"

"IT'S HAPPY!"

"Then, I'll take you out on a date. OK?" Natsu smiled widely at her.

Erza's eyes began to widen after hearing what he said. _'He'll take me out on a date? Natsu…Will take me out on a date... If I don't punish these three?'_ Erza just smiled at Natsu "Alright Natsu, it's a deal."

Inside her head however…Erza was internally screaming with girlish delight as the boy whom she has had loved had finally asked her out.

"Great. Tomorrow good?" _'Hey, Nine Tails…What's a date?'_

" ***Sigh* I'll explain to ya when we get back home.** "

"It's perfect, Natsu." _'YES! *girlish squeaks of delight* Oh, what am I going to wear?!'_

"Good. Let's go home then." Natsu began walking towards the dock but not before saying goodbye to his new friends. "See you around, Drago and Raito." He waved to them as he walked.

"See you, Natsu and hey maybe, we'll see each other again."

"Yeah maybe."

"Heh." Raito smirked as he began walking and as he walked, his body was beginning to suck itself into a void before disappearing. Drago put two fingers on his forehead then disappeared.

"Woah…I wonder how they did that. Maybe they could teach us how to do that next time we see them, Erza."

"Yeah, maybe." Erza still had lost her smile. Although she didn't show it, she was far too excited for tomorrow.

As the four of them said their goodbyes to the village of demons, they reach the docks where they were met by Natsu's and Erza's pirate companions.

"Yoo-hoo! Straight to Magnolia, boys! Yar." The pirates saluted to their captain before getting to work and moved the ship. As the ship moved, Natsu felt his motion sickness strike him and try to lay down on his stomach. However, before he could, Erza grabbed his head and place it on her lap.

"Geez thanks, Erza." Natsu smiled before nodding off to sleep.

As Erza played with Natsu's locks, she couldn't help remember when she first met Natsu

* * *

 _ **Tower of Heaven X778**_

Hell…You wanna know what hell is? You have no idea what it is. It's not some super sauna ruled over by a red man with horns and a pitchfork named Satan. No…True hell is much worse than that.

Hell is forcing the elderly and the sick to do your bidding and then killing them when they can no longer work. Hell is witnessing the loved ones you grew up with go through malicious tortures and seeing their limbs get severed. Hell is feeling weak, so weak that if you do try to help, nothing at all will change. Ironic isn't it…To be in a place called The Tower of Heaven where it is really The Stairway into Hell.

 _ **CRACK! CRACK!**_

The sounds of a whip tearing flesh. She had come to fear that sound whenever she heard it.

"Come on, get up. Get up! Get up, you lazy fuck!" A Zeref worshipper kicked a slave in his ribs to get him to move, but no avail. "Well, another one lost."

She then her head away and continue to walk, carrying her supplies to the upper level. As she carried, she was stopped by two worshippers who were looking at her very strangely that it creeped her out. She trembled as they surrounded her. "C-Can I help you sirs?" One of the mages pushed her down onto the ground as the other pinned her down. She squirmed and tried to break free, but no use. She was getting scared. She knew it was useless to do it, but she had to…She had no choice. At the top of her lungs, she screamed as loud as she could

"HELPP!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Smoke filled the air as the Zeref worshippers flew back and crash into the walls from the force. They were worried that it might have been the government sending missiles to destroy their creation for their beloved savior. From the smoke came…

A small pinkette boy.

The boy stood up and shook his head, cleaning his ears out of dirt. "Well that wasn't one of my best landings." The boy chuckled as he dusted himself off.

She got a good look at him. He looked rather odd to her. He was wearing a red sweater, yellow shorts, brown shoes, and a scaly scarf that was wrapped around his neck. His spiky pink hair was not fashioned nor styled. His eyes, those onyx orbs, shone brightly as she looked into them. Who is he?

"Eh, doesn't matter. Hey, fat boy and skinny man. You wouldn't have happened to seen a Fire Dragon near-" He stopped talking when he saw the girl through the corner of his eye. He examined her head to toe. His hands had many blisters on them, her legs were riddled with cuts and bruises, her clothes were torn, but caught him the most was her face. That face…It was filled with Agony. Fear. The way she looked at him as their eyes met. She was **begging** him for help.

Next thing he realized he was full of murderous rage.

"HEY!" He yelled at the guards who were still in shock of him even being there. "WHO DID THIS!?" The room began to feel like it was the inside of a furnace on the Zeref worshippers as the boy walked closer to them, grabbing them by their collars before picking them up and throwing them into the wall, knocking them both unconscious.

The boy walked over to the girl, knelt down and lightly grazed her wounds. His face changed from that of pure rage to that of worriment. He looked down at her hands and feet to see that she was in chains. "Here, let me help you." The boy then lit his hands on fire, shocking the girl out of her mind.

"You can use magic?" She stared into his flames. They seemed so majestic and beautiful.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't burn you." He placed his hands on the chains, burning them off of her wrists and ankles. "Are you OK?" He asked sweetly, treating her gently. It surprised her since this was the same boy who made short work of those guards, but now he was treating her as if she was fragile.

"W-What's your name?" She asked timidly.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." He then smiled at her widely which actually made her smile as well.

"Erza…My name is Erza Uchiha." She timidly introduced herself to him.

Natsu then stood up and looked around, setting his fists ablaze. "It's about time for a jailbreak."

…

As the two trenched on through the Tower, freeing slaves and defeating worshippers, they stopped at a with four children: a brunette girl, a blonde black boy, a boy with black hair, a boy taller than the previous mentioned children and one elderly man with long brown eyebrows, a white beard, and whose skin was extremely pale. The children ran up to the cage to see their friend. "ERZA!"

"Hi, guys."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yeah." The children looked Erza confused.

The taller boy decided to ask "Who's this, Erza?"

"A friend…A friend is going to help us get out of here." Erza realized two things. 1- She didn't have the key for this cage and 2- "Where's Jellal?"

The little girl in the cage grimaced as she looked away "They took him away for torture." This made Erza's eyes widen.

"We have to go save him, but I need to get you guys out of here." Natsu tapped her shoulder.

"Leave that to me." With his hand ablaze, Natsu placed it on the cage lock and melted it as he opened the cage. The kids inside were amazed by this.

…

People were running and screaming as they were freed. However, they were all filed with fear. None of them filled with the courage to fight back their oppressors and because of this, the worshippers began to trap them in the main area. Although the situation looked terrible, Erza looked over to Natsu to see that he wasn't scared at all. His eyes still shone brightly as he charged at the cultists, which shocked Erza.

"NATSU! Come on! We have to run!"

Despite her screaming for him to run along with her, he refused and pressed on as he fought countless worshippers. She found this to astound and amaze her, this strength he possessed. A strange light seemed to surround Natsu, making all of the worshippers quiver in fear at him. "You guys can't let bastards control you! You have to the right to live your lives! None of you deserve this!" A group of the cultists then tackled him into the ground. However, they were all thrown back as Natsu got up again and shouted: "You have to fight! Fight for your freedom! Fight for your friends! Fight for your right to live!" His actions amazed the slaves as they watched him.

Erza's eyes widened as she listened to the young boy.

Although Natsu was valiantly fighting them back, more and more cultists flooded in and ran towards the slaves. Mustering up some courage, Erza picked up a shovel and whacked it onto one of the cultists, surprising everyone in the room. "He's right! We can't run away because they're going to kill us even if we give up! So everyone grab a weapon and fight! Time for us to fight for our freedom!"

After seeing these two children fight, every prisoner cheered as they grabbed their weapons to begin their revolt. The old man looked at the sight and smiled.

' _I always knew you were the bravest, Erza.'_

…

"Have we got everyone out yet?"

"Not yet. There's still everyone in Section 8."

"But that's the most heavily guarded section." The taller boy cautioned, trying to reason with Erza and Natsu.

"That doesn't matter at all. I'll take all those guys, no sweat!" Natsu pounded his fists together, setting them ablaze.

"You may be a strong and talented wizard, but I don't think you can take on a hundred guards on your own."

Natsu scoffed and growled after hearing the tall boy's response, he never liked it when he was told he couldn't do something. Suddenly, he sniffed around then looked forward at Erza. He ran towards her and threw her back at her friends.

"Natsu! What are you-?!"

 _ ***BOOM! ***_

Suddenly, an explosion was set off and fire soon surrounded everything, even Natsu himself. Erza's eyes widened and tried to run into the flames after her savior, but stopped as someone held her back. "Simon, let me go!"

"Are you crazy!? You're die if you go in those flames!" As much as she struggled, he kept on holding her tightly.

"But-But I have to him! I have to save Natsu!"

"AGHCK! These flames are disgusting!" A shout from within the flames shut the two children up, making the group stare at wonder as they watched the flames being siphoned and disappear. The children's eyes widened as they realized Natsu was eating the flames. The old man raised an eyebrow in surprise and he watched this young boy devour all the flames.

' _So, he's a_ _ **Dragon Slayer**_ _huh?'_ The old man smiled.

"Well, thanks for the grub." Natsu smiled as he began to puff up his cheeks with fire. " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ " Natsu spew a large torrent of flames from his mouth and right onto the dark mages, blowing them away and burning them. "Hehe, got them all." Natsu grinned as he stood there victoriously.

"No way…" Milliana, Sho, Wally, and Simon all muttered in disbelief, making Natsu chuckle proudly.

Erza dropped her sword and ran over to the young wizard, hugging him tightly. "You're OK…" Her voice was shaky as she hugged him tighter and smiled.

This was new to Natsu. A person hugging him. To be honest, this was the first time Natsu had been around people. This embrace felt…new to him. He looked down at her, not knowing what to do, he patted her on the head which made her look up at him.

"Of course! Fire can't hurt me. Don't worry!" He smiled widely at her which made Erza smile back. He then grabbed her hand and began running. "C'mon! We have to save your friends remember?"

She looked at him for a moment then smiled. "Right!"

…

Loud screams and war cries resonated all throughout the tower as more and more slaves clashed in the battle. The little group pressed on, freeing more and more slaves while fighting dark mages. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, scaring the children but making Natsu grin excitedly.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**_ " Natsu lit his entire body on fire and charged right at the enemy mages, burning them and clearing a path for his comrades. As he landed, three more soldiers jumped onto him, scaring Erza.

"NATSU!" She stopped running and turned around, running towards to help her newfound friend. However, as she got close, Natsu had thrown all of them off of him and threw them crashing into the wall. Erza threw a shovel at a Magic Soldier running behind Natsu, making him turn to face more opponents. "Natsu! Stop! We have to work together!"

He stopped, thinking about what she said, then looked at her. He wouldn't mind working Erza so he made his way back to her, which made her smile.

 _ ***BOOM! * *BOOM! ***_

More and more explosions went up, sending both slave and soldier flying. Many of the slaves including the children just stared in total fear and astonishment. "T-They're killing their own…Imagine what they'll do to us…" Sho began to tear up as his legs shook with fear before he turned and ran away, just like the rest of the slaves.

"No! Stop! Don't give up! We have to fight to get to freedom!" Erza began to run after everyone, but tripped and fell as she got pelted on the back from a rock flying from another explosion. "Stop…Please…" Tears began to form in her eyes as she unable to move.

Suddenly, Erza no longer felt the weight on her back and felt that she was getting lighter and lighter then felt strong arms hold her. _'Huh?'_ She opened her eyes and realized Natsu had picked her up bridal-style and was carrying her towards her friends.

"Don't worry. I got you." Natsu smiled widely at her, easing her for reasons unbeknownst at the moment. Natsu then looked around before looking back at her with a serious face as he noticed the Magic Soldiers were preparing another round of attacks. "Erza, run away with everyone and save your friend, Jellal. I'll take care of these guys here." He then began to set her back down onto the ground.

"NO!" Erza screamed, refusing to leave. After everything he did for her and her friends, how could she? She wasn't just going to leave her and he wasn't leaving her sight!

"Don't worry. I'll be OK. It's just fi-"

"What will you do when they figure out fire doesn't work on you?! They'll just come down and kill you!"

Natsu smirked as he pounded his fists together "Trust me. I don't plan on dying, Erza. When they come, I'll knock them all down! Now you have to go. Go on and save your friend. Go!"

She didn't move so Natsu tried forcefully moving her out of the way. She still wouldn't budge.

"KILL THOSE BRATS!" Many magical shots were released and headed right towards them which made Natsu fear the worst.

He got in front and braced himself for the impact…Nothing. He felt nothing. Natsu opened his eyes and noticed they were being shielded. Erza noticed as well which made her eyes widened as she recognized who it was as the dust cleared.

"GRANDPA ROB!" Erza shrieked as she ran over to him, grabbing his pants. "W-Why? Why did you do this?" Her voice was shaky as she felt her eyes get moist and held his pants tighter.

The old man crossed his arms together. "I will not allow you to take the lives of these innocent children!" He glared as flames spiked up from the ground, sending the soldiers into the air with burns. His arms dropped as he dropped down onto his knees. The old man not only had blocked the attack but also burned away the enemy, however, it came at a cost of a lot of Magical energy which in turn made his skin cracked.

Mustering the last of his strength, Uncle Rob smiled at Erza as he stood up again. "Don't end up like me, Erza. You have so much potential…Don't let it go to waste!"

Erza stared at the man in awe. "Grandpa…"

"Your beautiful smile kept me going through all these years in this wretched place…It reminded me of my own daughter." The man began to shed tears but yet he did not fall. "Hopefully, that boy will keep on there." He turned to Natsu, who also stared at the man in awe, before turning back forward again. "Your freedom lies within your heart, child. Follow your heart, and your dream of becoming a wizard will come true!"

More magical shots were fired, engulfing his body.

Rob's body perished and disintegrated into dust.

"GRANPA!"

"N-No way…" Natsu fell onto his knees as he realized that all humans could die, including himself. He remembered the lessons Igneel taught about human mortality and how they die when they are much older, around seventy-five or higher, but he also taught him that they could die whenever and however.

"NATSU! ERZA! Come on, we have to retreat!" Wally yelled as Simon grabbed Sho's and Milliana's hands to run away.

Natsu was brought back to reality after hearing his voice and he looked over to Erza. She wasn't moving at all, just staring at the cuffs in her hands with her mouth and eyes wide open. She dropped her head as she sobbed, her hair cascaded down over her eyes.

Suddenly, an intense rise of Magical Power emerged. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized it was coming from Erza.

The guards charging towards them stopped as well as the slaves running away.

Erza threw her head up as she screamed, everyone noticing the change in her eyes. Her pupils changed into a red and black circular designer with three tomes within them as they changed, a dark red magical aura surrounded her. Many of the tools began levitating in the air before darting towards the guards, pelting them and knocking them with slash marks all over their bodies. She then stood up, holding a sword into the air.

"We're fighting back!"

…

"WHAT ARE THESE BRATS!?" One guard shot at Natsu and Erza, however, Natsu grabbed Erza and hopped into the air, avoiding their attacks before throwing Erza at him. She slashed at him, lightly grazing him with her blade which effectively knocking him out. As they finished with the guards, a blue haired boy walked out from the darkness.

"Jellal!" Erza ran towards the boy, glad to see her friend was unharmed, but Natsu just watched her. Something about the boy felt…strange.

"Jellal, everyone's fighting back! We're getting out of here! We're free now!"

The boy said nothing as he walked towards her with an emotionless face, which caused her to tense up. "Free?" The boy finally spoke before shaking his head "No…We are not free…There is no freedom in this world."

' _What's wrong with him?'_ Erza stared at Jellal in disbelief and confusion "What are you talking about Jellal? We're free now! Everyone's fighting back! Although…we did lose some people…" Her face saddened as she gripped her sword tighter in her hand but then she looked up at him "But we had some help!" She looked over to Natsu and smiled which made him smile back.

Jellal grabbed her shoulder which made her look up at his calm but eerie smile, causing her to tense up again. "That's exactly my point, Erza. We're not free from the conflicts in this world, but there's a way…Only Lord Zeref can save us." He let go of her and stared around the rumble of the tower. "I shall rebuild this tower and called it the Tower of Heaven for it be the pillar to salvation." He turned to face her again with the same smile plastered on his face. "Erza…Stay here with me, help me rebuild this place so that we may reach salvation."

Erza suddenly grew anger of his response. "What's wrong with you!? How could you say that after all what happened here!? Everyone's fighting for us! And some even died for us, including Uncle Rob! Please! Let's just leave!" She shouted and pleaded which made Jellal scowl.

"So you choose to run away from salvation?" Jellal raised his hand as his left eye changed into a strange sideway eye design "Then you shall perish just like those before you."

Erza grabbed her throat as she felt some force on her neck then she noticed she was floating in the air as Jellal rose his hand higher and higher. "J-Jellal…Please…S-stop…" He just grinned more sinisterly as he motioned his arm towards the wall, sending Erza into it which knocked her out.

"ERZA!" Natsu instantly ran over to her, checking her injuries and making sure she was still alive. Luckily, she was just unconscious "Such a fool." Natsu's head rose as he heard the blue-haired boy speak. "Believing that she could save everyone. Ha! Only dim-witted fools will believe such a thing. Only I and Lord Zeref can save this pathetic." Natsu grew angry and angrier the more he spoke. "Just for going against me, I will tell everyone that you betrayed them. That this little ruse was just a plan for you to escape. Oh, I wonder what they'll do." Jellal chuckled.

Natsu's whole body shook with anger as the entire room developed in an intense heat, making Jellal whip around to stare at him and in doing so, he noticed leaks of reddish orange energy coming out of the pink-haired boy. "Shut up…Shut the hell up!" Natsu turned his head towards Jellal with crimson eyes with black slits within them. Unlike before, these eyes were full of anger and hatred. "I'm gonna **end** you!"

The more and more Jellal stared into those eyes, he didn't see the boy. No…what he saw a monster. A demon. A demon with nine tails and it looked **ANGRY**. Jellal just gulped and stared in fear before realizing Natsu began charging at him. He tried to his Telekinesis on him but he was too close.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**_!" With his right fist covered in deep red flames, Natsu jabbed Jellal right in the stomach, making him spit up blood as he sent flying through the wall. Jellal spat up some more blood as he began to sit up and as he did, he saw that Natsu was charging towards him again.

' _Just what the hell is he!?'_ Jellal stood there shocked before seeing Erza move again. As she gained consciousness, she grew scared at what had happened to Natsu.

"NATSU! STOP!" Upon hearing her voice, all of the malicious energy coming off of him disappeared as he turned around to see Erza run towards him.

Suddenly, the two were blown back as Jellal stood up. "Erza, you want to leave so badly, then leave. However, you'll be leaving on your own."

Erza picked herself off the ground. "What are you saying?"

"It'll be impossible for me to rebuild this on my own so I'll be needing some help. Luckily I know where to find some." He chuckled a bit before walking towards them while still covering his burn scar. "Oh, don't worry. I won't mistreat them; they'll be taken under my care."

Erza's eyes narrowed at his words. "They're already at the boats and there's no way they're going to agree to something like this! You can't convince them Jellal!"

"Oh please. After they witness my newfound power, they'll want some of it. Then all I need to do is give them a purpose and they'll happily resurrect Lord Zeref."

"None of them will willingly sacrifice themselves!"

"Who said anything about sacrifices? Lord Zeref is a benevolent god. There will be no need of them."

She couldn't take it anymore; tears began forming out the corners of her eyes. "Jellal please…Don't do this…Wake up!"

"Heh, fool. I had awoken! And I see now what I was destined to do!" He raised his hand towards the opening, aiming right at the boats. "Make one false move Erza and I kill them here and now. Sho will be the first to go."

Erza was reluctant. She couldn't this was happening. First, her father figure dies protecting her and now this? But she could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes. She just turned around and grabbed Natsu, signaling him to run away with her.

Jellal just smirked at the sight. "THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! I'LL ENJOY THIS FREEDOM WHILE YOU SUFFER WITH THE BURDEN OF YOUR GUILT!"

…

Natsu looked around after waking up to notice that he was on a beach. The memories of the tower plagued his mind, filling him with a vicious rage as he balled his fist tightly. _'I'll make you pay, you bastard.'_

"Natsu…" He immediately looked to his left to see Erza staring at him.

"Erza." They stared at each other for moments before tears covered her eyes. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly, surprising him. Tears soaked his sweater, but he didn't mind it. After all, he would just dry himself off.

"Thank you!" She squeaked out although her voice was muffed by the sweater.

He just hugged her back and listened to the soothing sounds of the oceans. This was much better than the tower's screams of agony and seeing so much chaos.

He didn't know why but…he felt attached to this girl. Like he needed to protect her because she's the only thing that matters to him. Was she a friend? No, she was something more than that. He never wanted to leave her side. Maybe…

"Hey…Erza?" With a gentle voice, Natsu called out to her. She looked up at him, tears cascading down her face.

"Do you wanna help me look for my dad?"

Despite of everything that happened, all the cruelty, deaths, and betrayal she witnessed; she smiled.

"Yes."

…

' _And I haven't regret that decision since. Thank you, Natsu.'_ Erza smiled softly as he continued to play with Natsu's lock and look at him as she slept.

* * *

Omega: Aww yeah! How was that? It's long just how I like them! I hope you guys enjoy this. Lots of respect goes to SamuraiFlash344. I got the back story from his story _A Beach Palace._ He's a really good author, you should check him out sometime! You know what to do if you do. Aight, I'mma be busy with writing more. I love y'all and I'm out this bitch! Peace!


	3. Let It Snow

Drago: Nice save, Kurama.

(Yin Kurama): Heh. I didn't think that brat was gonna say that, kind of surprising.

Drago: Well, you know Natsu. He's full of surprises.

(Yin Kurama): Yeah, you're right about that. Hey Marro… Are we going to let Natsu know what our real names are?

Drago: Later in the story. When he and the other Nine Tails have bonded. So, for now, we call each other by "Drago" and "Nine Tails."

(Yin Kurama): Alright. So, what now?

Drago: Now, the readers get to enjoy Natsu´s and Erza´s date.

(Yin Kurama): Oh. This is gonna be good! Although, my other half probably has no choice but to help him out.

Drago: I don´t know about that. Natsu may surprise you yet again.

(Yin Kurama): You think so? He´s denser than a doorknob.

Drago: Well, let´s see. *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes nor the characters in this crossover, they are a property of each manga artist and their publishers. *

* * *

Chapter 3: Let It Snow

It was a cloudy day in Magnolia, the clouds were not completely gray. Some sunlight was leaking through the clouds so that it was somewhat bright out. As the wind chill flowed like a river through the streets, Natsu was taking the main road to the guild, the young man's footsteps getting heavier as he continued to walk.

' _Are you sure about me wearing this stuff? Why can't I wear my regular clothes? These clothes are so tight and feel weird.'_ Natsu mentally whined as he tugged and pulled at his clothing.

Everyone Natsu walked past on his way to the guild noticed that his attire was totally different from what it usually was. His usual black and gold vest was replaced by a yellow button-up T-shirt that was covered by a black and white plaid vest with a crosshatch pattern. His usual white trousers changed for blue jeans and his black sandals switched for brown shoes given to him by Lisanna. He still had his trademark scarf wrapped around his neck, but even this did not stop the grumbling.

" **Yes I am sure. You can't wear your regular clothes because you need to wear nice clothes on a date so suck it up!** " The Nine Tails spoke to the teen to stop him from complaining "Besides, do you want to upset Erza?"

' _No I don't.'_ He replied, knowing how she could get sometimes.

" **Good, I didn't think so. So, you going to keep those clothes on.** "

' _But everyone in the guild is gonna make fun of me.'_ Natsu whined mentally to the fox.

" **They make fun of you all the time, especially that Gray brat. How is this going to be any different? Besides, isn't Erza the scariest woman in the guild?** "

' _Yeah, so what?'_

" **So if that they make fun of you, you can say that none of them have the balls to go on a date with Erza.** "

' _Huh. You're right.'_ Natsu now stood up and walked, full of confidence _'Thanks, Nine Tails!'_

" **No problem, kid. Even though, I'm going to have to help you on this date since you're as dense as a doorknob.** "

' _Hey! I'm not dense!'_

" **Do you even know what it means to be dense?** " The Nine Tails deadpanned.

' _Sure I do! Dense is being… um… uh…'_ The Kyuubi sweat dropped at his response.

" **I didn't think so. Are you going to walk inside because you're in front of the guild doors or are you still going to stand there?** "

' _Huh? Oh, right.'_ Natsu opened the guild doors and entered the building. The guild was rowdy and loud as normal. However, as soon as Natsu entered the guild, all the rowdiness and fighting cease and was replaced by huge laughter coming from the men and "Aw!" s from the women.

Wakaba was the first to speak through his laughter "Nice outfit, Natsu."

"Looking like a real man there, buddy." Elfman interposed sarcastically and continued to laugh until he was struck on the back of the head by a wooden spoon. Said spoon was being held by one of the guild's barmaid, Mirajane Strauss.

"Don't laugh at Natsu! I, for one, think he looks nice. So, don't make fun of Elman!" She stood with her arms crossed while glaring at her little brother.

"Y-Yes ma-am." Elfman bowed his head in fear of getting hit again.

"Aw, look at how cute his outfit is." Cana teased him from the bar.

Natsu ignored his friends and walked to the bar to take a seat on a stool. He looked to his right and saw Gray enjoying an ice-cold glass of lemonade.

"Sup, Natsu?" The ice-make wizard waved his hand as he greeted the pinkette "You ready for today?"

"Yeah I guess. I don't know." Natsu scratched the back of his head "It's my first time doing this kind of thing. By the way, where are your clothes?"

Gray was confused by his question "Huh? What are you talking ab-? Oh, crap!" He then looked down and realized something. He was only in his boxers. This caused him to panic.

"Damnit, not again! Where are my clothes?!" As if on cue, Juvia (*A/N* Juvia and Wendy are already Fairy Tail wizards. Also, Lisanna never got killed by Elfman or thrown into Edolas) appeared in front of her beloved Gray, holding his neatly folded clothes.

"Here, beloved. I have your clothes." She spoke with nothing, but love in her voice "I gathered and folded them up for you, knowing that you would notice eventually." She smiled a very innocent wide smile at him.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" He asked a bit irritated and embarrassed as he took his clothes back.

"Um… Well… I… You see…" Juvia stammered as her face grew bright red with embarrassment. Natsu turned his attention to Lucy, who sat down next to him.

"Gray's right. You'll be fine. Don't worry about what everyone else says. I think you look adorable and I think she'll love it." Lucy smiled warmly as she spoke.

Natsu grumbled and muttered "whatever…" under his breath, before a drink of water was placed in front of him by Mirajane. He then began to drink the water.

Lisanna, Wendy, Happy, and Carla walked into the guild hall shortly after and immediately spotted him at the bar. The four of them walked up to him and began to compliment and question his choice of clothing for today.

"Wow Natsu, you actually look nice today. Are you dressed this way to impress a certain lady?" Lisanna looked at him with a smile that was a little too mischievous.

Natsu looked up from sulking to face Lisanna before turning his head away from her "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Lisanna's right." Wendy added with a smile, "I think you look very nice, right Happy?" She looked at the blue cat expectantly.

"Yeah, you look good, pal. I'm sure she'll love it." Happy flew up at him, smiling, and patted him on the back, making Natsu raise his head and smile a bit. He then flew to a dish of fish Mira prepared for him that was further away from the four of them.

"You think so, right Carla?" Wendy looked at the white cat expectantly.

"To be completely honest, I think he looks completely ridiculous." Carla spoke in a cold tone as she deadpanned. There was an awkward silence between the four of them as Lisanna, Lucy and Wendy stared nervously at Carla, then glanced back at Natsu who was sulking lower than before.

"How could you say that, Carla? That's wasn't nice at all." Wendy scolded her.

"You did ask for my opinion, child." The white cat replied nonchalantly then flew towards Happy.

Lucy chuckled and shrugged while Wendy shook off the awkwardness and turned her attention towards Mirajane.

"Lucy, do you know why Natsu is so dressed up?" Wendy asked innocently the barmaid, who refilled Natsu's glass.

"Yeah, why is Natsu so dressed up?" Lisanna, being filled with curiosity like the sky maiden, looked over to Lucy.

Lucy smiled brightly as she turned to face the young sky maiden. "Why yes I do know, Wendy." She signaled for the both to move in closer. "The reason Natsu is so dressed up and embarrassed is because he's going on a date with Erza today." She whispered to the two as quietly as she could, but just enough for them to hear.

Wendy and Lisanna, with all the air in their lungs, exclaimed in shock:

"WHAAATTT?! NATSU IS GOING ON A DATE… WITH ERZA?!"

Just then, the entire guild grew silent upon hearing the announcement. Then laughter broke out again.

"Pssshhh. Yeah right, that's rich. That was a good one, Wendy." Macao spoke through his laughter.

"Oh-ho-ho, good one Wendy." Reedus was the next to speak.

"Yeah, you sure do know how to make a real man laugh. Didya hear that one, Gray?" Elfman nudged the Ice-Make wizard, who was fully clothed and slipping on his lemonade.

"She ain't lying, Elfman." Gray answered in a serious tone as he continued to slip on his beverage, confusing Elfman.

"Come on, you actually believe her? Why haven't you made fun of him yet? This is the perfect opportunity." He then grew silent "Wait a minute; you haven't made fun of Natsu ever since he walked through the doors. That couldn't possibly mean…?!"

"Yeah, it means that, Elfman!" Natsu slammed his fists down onto the bar, growing tired of the embarrassment. "I'm going on a date with Erza today! I asked Erza out! I'm the only guy in the guild who has the guts to ask her. The rest of you would piss yourselves if she asked any of you out on a date!"

Everyone instantly became silent and stared at him wide-eyed, getting shock at his sudden statement. Natsu flopped down back onto the seat.

"W-Wow Natsu…" Lucy stared at the obviously annoyed dragon-slayer. "Way to tell it like it is." She then smirked and patted the him on the back, confusing him.

"Thanks I guess?" Natsu then pouted as he groaned into the bar, rubbing his head as he groaned louder.

"What's wrong, Natsu? I think Erza is a nice lady. Are you scared of her?" Wendy looked at her brother figure in concern and confusion.

"Hm? Well that isn't it. It's just…This date stuff seems complicated." Natsu rested his head on crossed arms on the bar top. "I mean from what I've heard it seems like me and Erza have already done that stuff."

"So, you've asked Erza out before, Natsu?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, along with all the other members of the guild, waiting for the young teen to answer. Natsu raised his head as if he was pondering the question. He turned to the blonde with an innocent expression.

"No, the other times we went out to eat after missions. We'd go to a restaurant, share some laughs, you know stuff like that." Natsu shrugged as he explained. "I don't know why this time her eyes grew big like that. She was all nervous and excited."

"Natsu, what are you talking about? Erza seemed perfectly fine to me." Lucy raised an eyebrow at his response. "All she did was smile at you."

"She smelled nervous, well more like anxious. Dragon-Slayers have a great sense of smell." Natsu tapped his nose. "We don't just smell scents, we can smell emotions too and Erza was chock crazy full of them. It was weird. I mean her face always gets red when we're close to each other like the time I held her hand. She kept fidgeting and looking at the ground." Natsu finished.

A sly smirk soon formed onto Lucy's face. _'Such a dense idiot. It's completely obvious that Erza likes him.'_

"Consider yourself lucky to be going on a date with a pretty girl, Natsu." Mirajane smiled brightly as she cleaned out a glass mug.

"Yeah I guess. Me and Erza are really good friends." Natsu smiled and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Lucy sighed as she crossed her arms "You idiot. It's obvious that Erza likes you." She scolded the pinkette, making at her look confused.

"What are you talking about, Lucy? I like Erza too." Natsu stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Lucy sigh again.

"I don't mean it as in how you're thinking it. I mean she likes you more than a friend."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows as he pouted in confusion at her statement. "What do you mean 'more than a friend?'"

"That's something you will have find out for yourself. Erza'll help you out, don't worry." Lucy threw a sly smirk towards him before turning towards the bar. "Now get going! You have a date! One lemonade please."

"Ok…" Natsu rubbed his head as he walked out. Now he was even more confused.

* * *

Erza kept fidgeting and twirling her fingers in her long scarlet hair. She paced back and forth in front of the Fairy Hills building. "Is my hair ok? Should I have done differently? Will Natsu like my outfit?" She placed her red gloves on white beanie, then on her heart-cladded sweater that was a lighter tone of Natsu's salmon hair before finally patting her beige jeans. Her usual brown boots were in constant movement from Erza's anxious pacing. "I hope everything goes well. Our first date…" Erza felt cheeks heat up as she looked at the ground while rubbing her face with her shaking hands.

"Hey! Erza!" She brought out of her thoughts at a very familiar voice. She turned to see the object of her affection jogging towards her with a very toothy grin. She loved that toothy grin of his, she couldn't help to smile every time she saw it. "You look really pretty!"

A light blush formed on Erza's cheeks at his compliment. "T-Thank you, Natsu. You look very handsome as well."

"Thanks, even though it's kinda uncomfortable." Natsu tugged on his collar, making Erza giggle at his actions. "So, you ready for our date?"

"Yes I am." Erza smiled brightly at him.

"Good! C'mon then!" Natsu grabbed her hand, an action which made the redhead blushed, and began to walk into town.

"Hmm…What should we do?" Natsu looked around at the various buildings as he tried to decide on what to do, never letting go of Erza's hand. "What do you think we should do, Erza?"

"Hm? Oh! Umm…Ice-skating sounds fun." She pointed to an outdoor ice-skate rink with her freehand.

"Ok. Sounds fun." The two then walked towards the vendor of said rink. "Hello. Two skates please." The vendor smiled and nodded his head as he gave the pair two pairs of ice-skates. Having put them on, the two descended onto the ice. Erza was scaling the ice very gracefully and skated very smoothly. Natsu, on the other hand…

"OOF! Ouch…" Not so much. He rubbed his head to ease the pain as this was the fifth time he fell. Getting up onto his feet very slowly, Natsu began to balance himself "Ok. I got it. Now…" He began to move his right foot forward, but then he jerked it back. "Shit! Ah!" Resulting of him falling on his ass. "Ow…That hurt." He rubbed his back and ass as he winced in pain.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" He turned his head to see his redhead companion knelt to his level, looking at him with much concern on her face. He smiled, regardless of the ache, to reassure her.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Guess ice-skating isn't really my thing, ya know?" He chuckled a bit as he rubbed his head. He stopped once he noticed Erza had seemed to be a bit saddened by his statement. _Huh? What's wrong with Erza?_

"Oh…Well we can do other stuff." She forced a smile as she began to stand up. "I'll go return my skates." Before she could move, she felt her hand being grabbed. She turned her head to see Natsu standing.

"Wait. Maybe you could teach me, Erza." He smiled at her. She turned completely towards him with a light blush.

"O-Ok. Where should we start?"

"Well I got my balance right." He let go of her hand as he backed away a little to get himself adjusted. Once he felt completely balanced, he looked back up at Erza with a smile. "The problem is…I don't know how to skate."

"Oh well, that's easy. Here, take my hand Natsu." Having grabbed her hand, Erza began moving and pulling Natsu along with her. She noticed that he was getting wobbly as they moved.

"W-Woah!" Natsu struggled to keep his feet firm on the ice.

"Natsu, you can't be so firm. Let loose and be light on your feet." Erza explained and Natsu nodded at her explanation. He looked down at his feet and allowed them to slide.

"Ok…I think I got it…Hey! I'm skating! Check me out, Erza!" He soon zoomed past Erza and skated speedily around the rink, skillfully dodging the other skaters, and full of glee at his triumph.

"Natsu wait!" She yelled as she watched him skate away, stretching her hand to grab his hand. However, she just watched him skate with a smile she couldn't get rid of even if she tried. Even if a bit naïve, she always did admire and enjoy Natsu's childlike innocence and straightforward nature. She gripped the hand Natsu held onto earlier, and skated after him.

"Wow! Who knew ice-skating could be so much fun? Thanks for recommending it, Erza." Natsu grinned as he chuckled and walked beside her.

"I'm glad you had fun as well." She smiled a bit before she rubbed her arms and shivered, making Natsu raise an eyebrow.

"You OK, Erza?"

"Yeah. It's just cold." She rubbed her arms to heat herself up as she shivered.

"Oh. Well here." Natsu wrapped his scarf around Erza's neck, surprising the redhead. "There! Feel better now?" Natsu smiled brightly at her, making her blush.

Oddly enough, it did warm her. She felt a nice warmth surround her from the scarf and she felt secure as if she was being protected. She gripped the scarf as she smiled softly and took in his fiery cinnamon scent. "Yes. Feeling much better now. B-but Natsu, this is the scarf Igneel gave you. Are you sure you're OK with me wearing it?"

"Yeah, of course! I trust you, Erzy! Besides it looks really good on you!" Erza's cheeks heated greatly, not only because of the pet name, but also due to the sudden compliment. "Mm, all that skating got me hungry. Let's go grab some food, Erza!"

"A-Alright." She blushed even harder once her hand was once again taken by Natsu and her smile grew as well.

* * *

"Hello there! My name is Jeannette. I am your waitress for today. So, do you know what you'll be having today?" The vibrant brunette took a notepad, waiting for the pair's answers.

Without a second later, Natsu looked at her excitedly. "I'll have the steak and crab legs platter with a water." He then gave her his menu.

"Hmm…I'll have the salmon and broccoli with a sweet tea, please." Erza then handed Jeannette her menu.

"Alright! Your meals will be ready shortly." The waitress then walked away, creating the two a moment to themselves. Natsu told Erza about his fishing stories to create a happy atmosphere.

"You should have seen Happy! His stomach was huge! He looked like a cat sumo!" Erza laughed at his impression of him puffing up his cheeks and rubbing his belly. "He couldn't even fly after eating it all. Me and Lucy had to roll him back to her apartment."

"Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Uchiha, your meals are ready." Jeannette placed their platters onto the table along with their drinks before walking away to serve the other customers. Natsu stared at his food hungrily and drooled a waterfall out of his mouth, making Erza giggle once again. He grabbed his fork and knife excitedly before stopping his movements as he felt a sharp pain in his head.

' _Ow! What the hell?'_

" **I told you, brat. Table manners on a date and wipe your mouth and shirt.** " Natsu looked down at his shirt to the giant wet spot on his shirt and he pouted as he knew the Nine Tails was right.

' _Right. I forgot. Sorry.'_

" **I'm not the one you should be apologizing to.** " The beast crossed its arms as it laid down on its stomach, slightly glaring at the dragon slayer with one eye.

"Sorry Erza." Natsu looked a bit saddened, he didn't want to embarrass Erza in a public place.

"It's alright, Natsu. That's just how you are. Now let's enjoy our food." She smiled brightly at him, making him smile in return.

"Gee thanks, Erzy!" And the two soon enjoyed their individual meals. Natsu, for once, didn't make a mess and kept clean. He sighed with content as he paid for their meals. The two took a stroll in the outskirts of Magnolia to further enjoy each other's company. "That food was good, but it wasn't as good as your cooking Erza."

Erza's eyes widen a bit after hearing this. "D-Do you like my cooking, Natsu?"

"Yeah! I love your cooking! You make the best food!" Erza's cheeks redden greatly after that compliment and she buried her face into Natsu's scarf to hide.

"I-I'm glad you like it, N-Natsu. I don't mind cooking for you." She timidly smiled at his already toothy grin. Just then the two of then noticed something. Small white fluffs were falling out of the sky. It was snowing and it was snowing very rapidly. Natsu's nose twitched as a few snowflakes fell onto it and Erza held up her hands to catch some in her hands. "Looks so beautiful."

"Wow, it sure snowing hard though. C'mon let's go to my house." He grabbed Erza's hand and began leading her in the direction of his house.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides my house is closer and Fairy Hills is too far to travel in this blizzard."

* * *

Natsu blew onto a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows in it before giving it to Erza. "Here you go, Erza. Just how you like it."

Erza sipped down some of the hot cocoa in satisfaction. "Mm, thanks Natsu."

"No prob, Erza. Damn, doesn't look like it's going to be stopping soon." Natsu looked out the window to see the blizzard covering everything in sight with snow, replacing the snowy terrains of Mt. Hakobe. He then grabbed some pieces of firewood he made earlier and threw them into his fireplace. Using his magic, he created a small flame onto his fingertip and threw it onto the firewood, gradually generating enough heat into the room to make it nice and cozy.

"That feels nice. Much better now." As she raised her hands towards the warmth of the fire, Erza glanced over to the pine tree by the window and smiled as she also saw some ornaments. She got up from the couch and decided to decorate the tree. As she did, Natsu decided to play some music to lighten the mood. Ironically, the song that played first was _Let It Snow_ by Michael Bublé. Natsu grabbed some peppermint canes and lights.

"That's a nice-looking Christmas tree, don't you think so Natsu?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!" He grinned widely at their handwork. The tree was vibrant with many Santa, snowman, and dragon ornaments. It was light completely with all the lights wrapped around it. "All we're missing is a star. I don't think I have one though…"

"I got it. _**REQUIP!**_ " Erza's hands shone as bright as the sun, making Natsu squint his eyes. As the light died down, a crystal star like diamond was in Erza's hands which Natsu stared at in astonishment.

"Woah! What's that?! Looks awesome!"

Erza smiled at his childlike excitement. She swore it's what makes me so cute. "It's a jewel Lacrima that was formed into a diamond shape. I got it as a reward from a job not too long ago." She stood on her tip toes as she placed the Lacrima on the highest point on the tree. "There! Now it's perfect." Erza then walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Yup!" Natsu followed Erza back to the couch and sat down next to her.

After a moment of them just watching the fire and listening to music, Erza decided to speak.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have…feelings for anyone in the guild?"

Natsu turned his head towards her as he was confused. "Feelings?"

"Umm…" Erza began pushing two fingers together as she fidgeted. "Do you like anyone in the guild?"

"Sure, I do, I like everyone in Fairy Tail. I mean that's what friends do, right?"

Erza giggled at his innocence. "No, Natsu. I meant is there anyone you like _more_ than anyone else?"

Upon hearing that statement, Natsu recalled a previous he was told earlier today. _"I mean she like you more than a friend."_ Natsu rubbed his head as he began to groan again.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza's voice was full of concern as she witnessed him in distress.

"I guess I like everyone and care for them all the same, but they are only a few people in the guild I can connect to: Those jerks Gray and Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Gramps… and you of course." Erza's heart skipped a beat when she heard that she was one of the people. "I guess it's because of all battles and missions we've been on as a team. I can't imagine a life without any of you guys…Especially you. I don't want to imagine a life like that." Erza could do nothing but stare at Natsu. She never knew that he could ever sound so mature, so adult. It was soothing to her and it warmed her, even more so than the fireplace and she could do nothing but smile.

Natsu turned his head towards Erza for a response, but he could do nothing but stare at her. He was taken back by how she looked. The lights made her look almost angelic it seemed. He was speechless, which happens rarely, but one thing was certain; In this moment, Erza looked absolutely…

"Beautiful." He said aloud without even realizing it, causing the redhead's eyes to widen completely.

"What-What did you just say?"

Natsu replied all too quickly "It…It was nothing." He looked away abruptly as he felt his cheeks heated a bit. He slightly flinched when he felt Erza grabbed his head, making him turn towards her.

"Natsu…Tell me what you said…Please."

He gulped before answering. "I-I said you're beautiful…And I mean that, Erza." Natsu innocently smiled back at her.

Without her realizing it, her body began moving towards Natsu.

"Er-?" One of Erza's fingers was placed onto Natsu's lips as she drew closer to him.

"Ssh. No more words, ok?" Natsu did not need to be told twice. Her eyes were filled a need of longing and before he knew it, her lips met his and the two then embraced each other as they entered their passionate lip lock.

The music went on and the blizzard stormed, but nothing else mattered for the Knight and the Dragon were joined a single passionate kiss on that blizzard knight.

 _The fire is slowly dying_

 _And my dear I'm still goodbye-ing_

 _As long you love me so_

 _Let it snow, Let it Snow, Let it snow_

 _Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow_

 _Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow_

* * *

Drago: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Boxing Day. Whatever you believe in. I hope you guys and gals have a wonderful winter and hopefully you guys get some snow. Say Kurama, how'd you think I did?

(Yin Kurama): That was an excellent chapter for being away for like what? A year?

Drago: Hey! Only 7 months!

(Yin Kurama): *deadpans* But still…

Drago: Yeah, you're right. *sighs* So check it. I have been going to a therapist for the past 2 months for anger management. That was the original reason, but now the motives have changed. I will now have to see a psychiatrist. If you wanna know the whole story, Send me a PM. But don't forget to hit a favorite and a review!

(Yin Kurama): For real, more reviews mean better quality for the next one will be out sooner hopefully *glares at me*

Drago: *chuckles nervously* Yeah ha-ha…So anyways, I love you guys! I'll see Y'all in the next chapter! Holla at your boy! *drinks a liter of Red Bull and lets a slow-motion* YEAH!


End file.
